Strange Relationship
by Akasha4
Summary: The Sovereign, trapped in the void is released from it by Alti.


Historian's Note: This story takes place some time after the Hercules Fifth season Episode: Stranger and Stranger and concludes with the Xena Fifth Season episode: "Fallen Angel".  
  
The quotes used by Callisto in the story come from Victor Hugo and Paul Tornier.  
  
And now, the story:  
  
Nothingness. Timelessness.  
  
Limbo.  
  
"Might as well be dead." The man thought as he leaned on the edges of the reflecting pool, gazing into it as he did everyday since he was trapped here in this world between worlds. He brought a hand to the wound in his stomach, one that did not bleed nor bring pain when he touched it but was simply there. He could only recall vaguely the man that had caused the wound but those images were becoming opaque in his mind with each passing day.  
  
He returned his gaze back to the reflecting pool that was his only link to the outside world. He simply had to think of what he wanted to see and it would be so.  
  
He often viewed the world of his look alike twin, the one that had trapped him here and ruined his carefully constructed plan to rule Olympus. "Bastard!" he yelled as he slapped the water with his hand, dissolving the image of Hercules; Hercules who was free to go, to do what he pleased while he rotted in this hell.  
  
The Sovereign ran frustrated hands through his shoulder length hair and screamed to the void around him. He brought his fist back and rammed it into the rock face behind the reflecting pool, barely registering the pain, if he felt any at all.  
  
The burning rage inside of him made him numb to all feelings, all desires save one – the desire for revenge.  
  
"I shall find a way out of here!" he growled as he looked at the image of Hercules. "And when I do you will be so very sorry!" he hissed at the image.  
  
  
  
1 Palace of Xena – Warrior Queen of Athens  
  
The beautiful raven headed woman leaned back in her onyx throne and watched with an expression of utter aloofness the sai fight that was being put on in the middle of the room. The two women fighters – Amazon prisoners - were experts in use of the weapon but the queen had no desire to be entertained today. She folded her silk robe covered arms across her chest and sighed. Her advisor – Alti – noticed the dissatisfactory look on her mistress' face and clapped her hands together. The two fighters automatically stopped, turned to the queen and bowed. Alti waved her hand and guards disarmed and took them away.  
  
"What troubles you this day my queen?" Alti asked as Xena rose from her throne and walked over to the balcony. She stood gazing down at the city of Athens, at her subjects as they went on with their daily lives. "Would you like another crucifixion? One of those pathetic creatures down there maybe? Which one?" Alti asked as she scanned the citizens.  
  
"No," Xena replied. "That gets boring and old after a while."  
  
"You are restless. For what reason?" Alti asked.  
  
"Rome." Xena replied. "Rome and Julius Caesar are enough to make anyone restless."  
  
"What if I said that the was a way to defeat the emperor of Rome?"  
  
"I would say if you knew that such a way existed you better explain why you haven't told me before now."  
  
"The time wasn't right."  
  
"And the time is right now?"  
  
"Yes," Alti said as she turned to face Xena. Xena continued to stare out toward her small kingdom. "Imagine joining forces with a being that can bring you more conquests, more empires and even help you defeat Julius Caesar once and for all."  
  
"Who is this person and where are they?" she asked.  
  
"Trapped between worlds, lost in a void."  
  
"Trapped?"  
  
"He comes from another universe."  
  
"Alti I do not have the patience to hear about these other universes that you claim exist out there."  
  
"Lucky for us they do." Alti replied as she held up her hand. At once a model of the universe appeared in her hand. Xena watched the little trick with brief curiosity as she turned her gaze back to temple of Athena that stood a few yards from her own palace. Only her palace rivaled it in beauty and size. "The is not one universe but many my queen. And in each of these universes exist other worlds, similar to our own and in some of these universes reside powerful beings of which the person I speak of was from."  
  
"What happened?" Xena asked as her interest piqued.  
  
"He was betrayed." Alti replied as she showed the face of Hercules and Ares in her conjured image.  
  
"Who's the pretty boy and why is the God of Love dressed in black?"  
  
"Hercules, one of Greece's greatest champions and as for the God of Love, that is Ares, God of War."  
  
"One of Greece's greatest champions? Why have I never heard of him before? Or faced him or for that matter, had him in my bed?" Xena said as a smile formed on her lips.  
  
"Because he exists in one of those universes I told you about, in another Greece ruled by different gods."  
  
"That aside what does this other person, this being you speak of look like?" she asked as the images changed to the Sovereign. "Oh my," Xena said leaning forward. "Give me, give me."  
  
"He will fulfill your dreams." Alti replied.  
  
"I thought my dreams had been fulfilled." Xena said looking up at her. "Am I not known as the Conqueror of Nations? Have I not attained my own kingdom? Came to the throne by my own hand?"  
  
"That you have," Alti said as she closed her hand and the image of the Sovereign vanished. "But the nations you conquered; The Amazons, the Pict tribes, the Horde, and Athens could be so much more. You wiped out nearly all of the Amazons nations, leaving only a few scattered settlements here and there and as for the Pict and Horde tribes they exist but only in the pages of history."  
  
"Get to your point Alit. Enough with the praise."  
  
"How would you like Julius Caesar to only be nothing then a memory? A footnote if not a small reference in the pages of history?" Alti said. Before Xena could answer she went on. "Your kingdom is vast, your subjects loyal out of fear but one day they will rise against you, cast off the fear you have installed within in them and defeat you but if you have this man by your side, as your king, no one would dare rise against you and your power will remain absolute."  
  
"They wouldn't dare!" Xena said, her voice a low growl. "Why do I need this man? Or any man for that matter! I rule alone just fine!"  
  
"You can only keep Rome at bay for so long my queen. Julius Caesar will defeat you as your forces, while great, are no match for his." Xena's face turned into a mask of anger, her lips become a thin knife slash. "This man, this Sovereign has the blood of a god flowing through his veins which can insure that no matter the might that opposes you they will be no match if you combine your strength with his."  
  
"How is that you know so much about this man? This Sovereign?"  
  
"Because I kept my eye on him for some time and I'm the one that placed him in the void to keep him alive. He was not only betrayed but near death thanks in due to a dagger dipped in Hind's blood and as you know…"  
  
"Hind's blood can kill gods." Xena filled in. "How," she began but lost her train of thought, shaking her head. "How did you prevent him from dying? One drop is fatal and there's hardly enough time to save a god from death's grip."  
  
"In the void the laws of death do not hold sway…lucky for us." Alti said. "And a mixture of ambrosia and blood helped but let's not get into details. We need this man. You need this man."  
  
"We shall see," Xena said arching an eyebrow. "Another question," Xena said as she paced the balcony. "How were you able to place him into this void without becoming trapped yourself."  
  
"As you know the blood from each of the queens that ruled over the Amazons that you conquered contained great strength and power. Drinking their blood, invoking the darkest of gods with it has given me unimaginable abilities to cross dimensions I normally wouldn't have been able to access.  
  
"I have been able to view these other worlds, these many universes and at times travel there myself and lucky for us I took an interest in one particular world where this Sovereign ruled and when his fatal time came I acted."  
  
Xena stopped her pacing and turned to Alti who could tell her mind was rapidly processing all that she had been told. Her hand went up to play with a necklace she wore, twisting it over her each of her fingers. "Give me one other reason why I need him? A reason that will change my mind."  
  
"A union with him will produce a child or children that shall conquer the world for you and with him by your side you will overtake Rome, claim it as the first stepping stone in a vast kingdom ruled by you and he."  
  
"You have saw this?"  
  
"It is one of many outcomes," Alti said and Xena could pick up on the dark undertone in her statement. "The most promising one involves him."  
  
Xena turned away from her, her mind racing. She had ruled her for some time and had succeeded in nearly every battle she fought except for the ones against Rome. Slowly she turned back to Alti. "Bring him to me."  
  
"As you wish." Alti said bowing. Xena walked away but was stopped once more by Alti's voice. "I do require the blood from your special prisoner though to perform the ritual."  
  
"The irritating blond?" Xena said turning her head slightly so that she offered a profile of face. "But of course."  
  
The Void  
  
"Sovereign."  
  
He looked up. The voice had been nearly a whisper, no louder then the sigh of the wind through the branches of a tree. When the voice didn't come again he attributed it to his mind playing tricks on him and went back to gazing into the reflecting pool.  
  
"Sovereign."  
  
His head shot up and out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked to be a shadow standing a few feet to the right of him. He turned around to see the shadow move toward him, taking on some characteristics. He could make out the faint outlines of clothing, where it wrinkled and folded over a body that was clearly female in shape.  
  
"What shade comes uninvited into my lovely abode?" he said cocking his head to the side as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"No shade I am." Alti said as she fully materialized and pulled the shawl she wore down from around her head. This strange exotic looking beauty with dark piercing eyes, full lips and slender, curvy frame took the Sovereign back, intriguing him in her allure.  
  
"I didn't know one was allowed conjugal rights here." The Sovereign smiled.  
  
"While that thought does sound appealing, the conjugal rights you speak of belong to another," Alti said forcing a smile. "I come here on her behalf to make you an offer."  
  
"Her? Who her? And what offer?"  
  
"My mistress, my queen – Xena."  
  
"Xena?" he said arching an eyebrow. "I thought she fled, deserted me after Hercules led the rebellion. How did she become a queen?"  
  
"This is not the Xena you know." Alti said walking slowly toward him. As she walked by him she placed a hand on his shoulder and slid it around, inspecting him. "I must say you are looking remarkably well considering," She brought her hand down and pressed it against his wound. He glared at her and shoved her hand away, which only brought a chuckle from her as she walked toward the reflecting pool. "No, the Xena I know and serve is a powerful queen and warrior who rules the kingdom of Athens and now, has requested an audience with you."  
  
"Well, you must tell this Queen Xena that I unfortunately must decline. She doesn't have anything to say to me that I want to hear or can possibly offer me anything."  
  
"Freedom from this place for one." Alti said as she stared into the reflecting pool and watched as an image of Hercules glimmered to life within the water. She sneered and waved her hand over the pool, dissolving the image.  
  
"Freedom?" The Sovereign turned around. "There's usually a catch. What is it?"  
  
"No catch unless you think that ruling alongside her and over a vast empire is considered one. I on the other hand do consider that a step up from this place." She said as she turned back around and looked around her. "Unless of course you have grown fond of this confinement? This prison?" she waved her hands around her, a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Rule an empire? I can accomplish such a thing on my own."  
  
"The last time you tried on your own it failed as I recall."  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded, his face contorting into rage as he rushed toward her but Alti held up her hand and threw him backwards. He struck the edge of the precipice, nearly tumbling over it but righted himself and narrowed his eyes at her as he got to his feet.  
  
"One who only wants to see that the world bows down to two great rulers," Alti said as she leaned against the rim of the reflecting pool.  
  
"What personal agenda do you have in taking me to your queen other then the hope that I agree to rule with her?"  
  
"No agenda other then that of my queen and the destiny of a great empire that shall stretch from one ocean to the other."  
  
"We shall see." The Sovereign said eyeing her carefully.  
  
"Then you agree?" Alti asked stepping forward.  
  
"I don't agree till I meet with this Queen Xena and even then I can still easily refuse."  
  
"Of course," Alti said with a bow of her head. "Take my hand." He did so and felt slight tingling sensations travel through out his body. Just before they vanished from the void she turned toward him and with the sweetest of smiles said, "And I can easily send you back here."  
  
1.1 Palace of Xena  
  
The pair appeared in the middle of a lavish room that was adorned with implements of war, destruction and death. In the far corner a banquet table had been set out, piled with food and drink There was a hint of a chill in the air around them as the Sovereign turned in slow circles taking it all in.  
  
"I love the décor." He said.  
  
"Well, I see we share at least one taste."  
  
He turned toward where the voice had come from and watched as a shadowy figure descended the stairs that led into the room. As the woman came into the glow of the lit torches, his expression remained unreadable even to Alti who watched as the scene played out before her.  
  
Xena, normally dressed in the finery of a queen had laid the crown aside this evening and presented herself as a seductive, beguiling woman dressed in a low cut dark blue dress that hugged her body snugly while the neckline ended at her navel and slits on both sides so that her strong, muscular legs were shown when she walked. Her hair was loose and flowing, adorned with jewels that caught the glow of the torches. On her arms she had placed numerous gold bracelets and one arm bracelet in particular, made of gold and resembling a snake with ruby eyes, curled around her upper arm.  
  
As the Sovereign took her in she looked him over from head to foot. His tight leather pants seemed to be a second skin on him, hugging nicely to certain areas of his lower body while the vest fitted his muscular torso hugging even better to his body, clinging to his abs. She looked at his face, clearly seeing that he was like no man she had ever quite come across. His hair fell well past his shoulders, the locks streaked with hints of gold highlights that brought out his eyes, eyes which hinted at a mysterious and calculating persona yet tinged with a touch of sadness.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" He asked with a smirk that turned into a leer as he focused on the necklace – two moonstones – that hung between her breasts. "Nice stones."  
  
"I was about to say the same to you," she replied as she walked past him and he caught a whiff of her perfume, intoxicating in its smell. She approached the banquet table and poured herself a goblet of wine. "How does it feel to be free?" she asked turning around and sipping from the goblet so that only her blue eyes peered over at him.  
  
"I'll let you know once I find out the reason why I'm here." He walked over to her, passing her and plucked a grape from a tray next to her and popped it into his mouth as they continued to hold each other's gaze.  
  
"Didn't Alti explain all to you?" she asked throwing a quick glance toward her.  
  
"That I did my Queen." Alti said. "But he seems to be as questioning in reasons as you as you are."  
  
"Rule a kingdom alongside you is that it?" The Sovereign asked. "Be your king, your lord."  
  
"That's only part of it." Xena said placing the goblet down. "It seems Alti here has had many visions of which one in particular is that if you and I were to join we become an indestructible force to be reckoned with."  
  
"I like the joining idea." He leered as he stepped closer to her. "But what makes you so sure I would agree to that? That I don't want to create my own empire? Be my own ruler? That I won't turn against you?" he said staring her evenly in the eye. Xena felt a sharp prick in her side and looked down to see he had taken a knife from the table. She raised one eyebrow and he smiled at her.  
  
"Good place," Xena smiled. "But mine is in a better spot."  
  
"Huh?" he looked down to see she had a dagger a few inches from his crotch. "Where did you hide that?"  
  
"I have many skills." She said as she knocked his hand away and back flipped through the air, landing near a display rack of swords. She threw her dagger to the side and retrieved a double barbed sword from the rack.  
  
"Impressive rack." The Sovereign said as he leaped over and flipped through the air, landing near the weapon rack. He pulled a doubled bladed axe free and twirled it around him, bringing it forward with lighting speed toward Xena who blocked it with her sword and kicked him back then leaped forward. He swung the axe up, clipping the blade of the sword and knocking it from her hand. Xena smiled as she grabbed two swords laying on a table and came at him, whirling both swords and slashed at the Sovereign with them with expert skill. He deftly deflected the blows, using the axe head or the long handle before she sliced it in two.  
  
"Give it up." Xena purred as she spun around and brought one sword down, aiming for his leg and the other aiming for his head. The Sovereign blocked both.  
  
"I'm just warming up." He said as their face were but inches apart.  
  
"We can keep this up all night but I can think of other ways to warm up." She smiled. The Sovereign let a sly smile spread across his face and he felt the strength behind her swords lessen, as did his hold on his own weapons. "Agree to rule by my side?"  
  
"Equally?" he asked as she brought her lips closer to his.  
  
"I offer my kingdom and a crown to you."  
  
"Kingdoms can come and go and crowns tarnish easily," The Sovereign said. "What else do you have to lay on the table, woman."  
  
"I'm more than any woman," she said. "I'm much more. Are you prepared to find out?" she whispered. "For I offer the world on a platter of gold to you, a great destiny as well as… myself," she said running her tongue over his lips then kissing him fully. The Sovereign dropped his weapons as did Xena, the two of them locking in a tight embrace.  
  
Alti, sipping wine and having watched the interaction from across the room smiled, knowing that the birth of a new era had just occurred in this room on this night and she had been the creator of it.  
  
1.2 Xena's Bedchamber  
  
Having taken a few guards to her bed that had caught her eye and whom had given their best to impress their queen with their lovemaking techniques, Xena was not prepared for the searing passion that the Sovereign brought to her silken sheets that left her breathlessly craving more and he seemed only too happy to comply to her demands.  
  
His time spent in the void had left the Sovereign with many desires that had to be fulfilled but he was making up for lost time with one that had occasionally found its way inside his mind to torture him, tease him.  
  
Pushing revenge on Hercules out of his mind for the moment he concentrated only on making love to the beauty that lied beneath him, to explore her body with his hands and mouth as he brought forth moans of pleasure from her as she gripped his body to hers tightly. After the sixth time both were exhausted and rested comfortably in each other's arms, both satisfied, the Sovereign perhaps more so than Xena.  
  
Alti's Chambers  
  
While her queen and the Sovereign rested Alti was busy making sure her one vision would override the others that had came to her. With a drop of her queen's blood and that of the Sovereign's – taken when she touched his wound – she set in motion the conception of the first child that would insure the most promising vision was set in stone and pave the way for total conquest of the world.  
  
Morning  
  
Balcony of Xena's Chambers  
  
Clad only in thin, nearly transparent underwear the Sovereign left the bed where Xena still slept and walked to the balcony. The morning was cool but it felt good to feel the wind, to feel the rays of the sun on his face and to even hear songbirds again.  
  
"Beautiful morning isn't it?"  
  
"How long have you been standing out here?"  
  
"For a while." Alti said joining him at the balcony. "How does it feel to see life again?"  
  
"Better then staring at it through a reflecting pool, unable to experience it. I am going to have my revenge on Hercules for trapping me there."  
  
"Oh yes, Hercules." Alti said and looked at his wound. "You're bleeding." She said drawing his attention to it. "Drink this." She reached into the folds of her shawl and handed him a vial filled with whitish – blue liquid.  
  
"What is it?" he sniffed the vial, wrinkling his nose at it.  
  
"Must you question everything or do you wish to slowly die? The wound was inactive in the void but here it will speed up and kill you." she said. "Your choice." She stared out toward the city of Athens, as he looked the vial over then drunk it down. He felt it course through him and watched as the wound began to heal then vanish altogether.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"My powers are great. That's all you need to know." She said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Surely you have an agenda for bringing me here even if you say you don't."  
  
"My only agenda is to see my queen and you as the most powerful rulers this world has ever known."  
  
"This world?"  
  
"Our world, this world that Xena and I exist in is one of many in the vast universe. Things here are different." Then she added; "There is no Hercules here."  
  
"No Hercules? I would be overly enthused to hear that any other time but I feel there's more to the story then what you have told me."  
  
"It would be complicated to explain to you."  
  
"I have time to listen."  
  
"Before Xena and I rose to where we are today, I was merely an Amazon shamaness, scorned by my own tribe for I dared to cross the forbidden lines to achieve my powers. When Xena came I saw a great warrior residing in her, one that had much potential so I approached her and made her an offer she couldn't refuse."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"That I could make her become the Conqueror of Nations and eventually queen all by her own hand. All that I required was the blood of the great Amazon queen of my tribe and that of one she loved or at least felt something for."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Some warlord name Borias." Alti said waving her hand in the air. "Once I got the blood I needed and she helped me wipe out not only the Amazon queen but the tribe, I used that blood to invoke the oldest of gods, the most feared, and they gave me powers to see through to other dimensions and worlds. It was your world I came across some years ago during one of my trances. There I saw you and this Hercules battle and you become trap in the void."  
  
"Why didn't you free me then?"  
  
"There is a reason for everything my league. Rules must be followed, prophecies must be allowed to come into being on their own and above all the timing must be right."  
  
"I fit into some prophecy you saw? Read?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that is to rule a vast empire with Xena, aye?"  
  
"That is just part of it."  
  
"What's the rest? What else did the prophecy tell you? Your visions?"  
  
"That you will be living gods on this world."  
  
"Again with gods." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Your birth, your conception, was it not by Zeus?" Alti asked.  
  
"Zeus? Zeus!" he doubled over laughing then when he had exhausted himself he straightened back up, wiping a tear from his eye. "Zeus was not my father."  
  
"Then if not he…who?"  
  
"My mother only told me that she was visited by winged beings in her dreams foretelling that she had been selected to give birth to a special child."  
  
"Winged beings…rats on wings." Alti mused. "What was the prophecy that was told to your mother? Other then you being a special child."  
  
"That I would lead people away from the Greek gods but I had my own agenda and wanted the power of Olympus and the power of the gods. A temptation that was too good to let pass."  
  
"Sounds as if you still crave that power that was denied you even though it seems you don't want to deal with them."  
  
"I still want revenge on Hercules and I still want what was denied me."  
  
"By joining with Xena that shall happen but things must go according to what I saw or else history will repeat itself and I don't wish to see Xena nor I defeated. Not when we have come this far, not when she has come this far."  
  
"You sound as if you have a plan."  
  
"That I do. I'm always planning ahead." She said smiling. "And you both shall have that power, both shall become gods."  
  
"How do you mean to accomplish that?"  
  
"By summoning forth a dark being that even the gods themselves fear and take from this being the ability to kill gods."  
  
"Dahak."  
  
"You know of this force?"  
  
"I watched Hercules battle and defeat him. Although how one defeats something composed of fire with fire…"  
  
"He wasn't defeated, merely went into hiding." Alti said. "And I know how we can bring him under our control and take from him what we need."  
  
"He doesn't seem like a force to reckon with much less controlled."  
  
"He's venerable while in a human body. Easy to contain and kill."  
  
"Is this a private meeting or can anyone join?" Xena asked as she appeared behind them. "The bed seemed colder," she said looking at the Sovereign. She was wearing a sheer black robe that left little to the imagination and he heartily approved with a grin that slowly spread across his face.  
  
"Maybe it needs to be warmed." He replied as she went to him. Alti simply smiled and faded out of sight.  
  
The Royal Bath  
  
Later that day  
  
Seated in her black marble bath Xena brought the cloth across the Sovereign's chest, making slow circular motions as she passed over each of his nipples before traveling with the cloth downward to his stomach, stopping a few inches below his navel. The Sovereign gazed down at her through half-lidded eyes, bringing his hand up to the side of her face, running his thumb along her lips.  
  
"So you think I will be accepted by your loyal subjects as you king?"  
  
"Anyone that opposes will be dealt with."  
  
"Are you sure you want me?" he asked as she stared up at him. He felt her hands go to his waist, trailing them along his hips. She looked up at him, moving closer so that their bodies were pressed tightly against each other.  
  
"Inside of you burns the same fire that consumes me, the same passion for conquest, domination. I have never met anyone whose soul is so like my own."  
  
"How do you know my soul is anything like yours?"  
  
"One's eyes I am told are mirrors to the person's soul. When I look into your eyes I see there that lust for power that I see in my own eyes."  
  
"Then what do you see reflected in them now?" he asked tilting her head and bringing his mouth to her throat. She arched her body against his, locking her arms around his neck as she stared up at the painted murals gracing the ceiling above them. She felt his lips travel from her neck to her breasts, his mouth, his kisses, which were enflamed with a scorching fire that sent a burning desire for him throughout her body that would never be quenched by anyone but him.  
  
That night Xena called her high council, advisors and generals to a special meeting to make the announcement of her having chosen a king after years of ruling alone.  
  
The meeting hall was located in the west wing of her palace, resembling more a temple in its design and structure. Red marble had been used so that the room itself looked as if it had been washed in blood, the stains seeping into the marble, forever staining it.  
  
Gold statues of the Greek gods were placed in between columns that supported a nearly domed shaped ceiling in which murals of her conquests were depicted.  
  
Xena commanded attention from her position at the head of the table, her chair carved from black onyx from which two griffin heads sprouted from the headrest. Dressed in a gown of red silk over which she wore a green and red robe, her head adorned with a simple gold crown she kept a stoic expression as her gathered high ranking officials threw question after question at her.  
  
Alti, standing to the right of Xena held up her hands to quiet the group down.  
  
"Your queen will answer your questions if she so chooses." Alti said. At once the group quieted down and waited for Xena to speak. But it was Claudius, her top advisor who spoke before she could.  
  
"You have chosen from the list of kings I gave you? Which one?" he asked. "The one from Mesopotamia?"  
  
"It was no king from your list." Xena said. "The ones you had picked were still young men, barely out of their teens, Claudius. I'm sure they would have some qualities – stamina for one – that would make them good kings in time they are not what I'm looking for."  
  
"Surely not Julius?" he said.  
  
"I would mind you not to mention that man's name in my presence if you value your head." Xena smiled. "No, the man I have chosen as my king is my match in everyway possible."  
  
"Who is it?" Claudius asked. "Who is this man?"  
  
Xena turned to Alti who turned and beckoned to the darken corner of the room. Everyone's heads turned as if in sync, low mummer coming forth from their lips. The sound of boot falls echoed forth from the darkness and then the Sovereign emerged into the glow of the firelight from the torches and candles arranged around the room. Many stared in opened eyed wonder, some puzzlement others fear at this tall, muscular figure with flowing hair and piercing eyes, a smile appearing on his lips.  
  
"Who is this man?" Claudius asked.  
  
"Your king." Alti said. "He and Xena were wed earlier this evening."  
  
"Our king?" Claudius said.  
  
"Bow." Xena commanded as she stood and turned toward the Sovereign. "My lord, welcome to my kingdom." She smiled.  
  
The news of Xena's new husband and king spread through out Greece, eventually into Rome by the end of the week and to Julius Cesar's ear.  
  
"So she has taken a husband. What interest of this to me?" Julius asked as he lounged on his throne. He plucked a grape from a tray one of his servants was holding, popping it into his mouth. "Just means more blood will be shed when we conquer her pathetic kingdom."  
  
The blond headed woman turned away from the balcony and walked toward Julius. She was clad in a dark green grown, a leopard skin shawl over one of her shoulders while around her head she wore a gold coin headpiece that matched the necklace around her neck – both gifts from Julius Cesar – that caught the late afternoon sun pouring in through the windows.  
  
"This man is not any man that she has chosen." She said taking an apple from the tray.  
  
"Explain High Priestess Callisto."  
  
"He is one you should not take lightly my Cesar. Joining with Xena simply means she will be that much more of a foe to you then previously thought."  
  
"Callisto, me and you both know one thing – if it bleeds, it can die no matter how strong it may be."  
  
"Xena has that shamaness Alti on her side. She courts the dark side with her magick." Callisto studied the apple then dropped it back on the tray. "Now that she has this man, this Sovereign as her king I suggest you don't delay in attacking her kingdom."  
  
"It sounds as if you knew this man, this Sovereign." Julius spat out, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Once, in another lifetime it seems." Callisto said as her eyes half- lidded, recalling that time she served the Sovereign in that other dimension, that other world. "But heed my advice my Cesar. Attack now and with all your forces. Kill Xena and the Sovereign before it's too late."  
  
"Don't I always take your advice?" he asked raising an eyebrow. His eyes seem to give away that what she said bothered him but he wasn't the type to show it in facial expressions.  
  
"Take it now." Callisto said as she turned and exited the throne room. Her pace slowed once she was some distance away, a hand coming to her troubled brow as she felt another vision come on her, gripping her tightly. She stumbled and fell against one of the pillars, hugging it for support.  
  
Blood. Rivers of blood and fire running through the corpse littered streets of Rome. Over the wailing and cries of the dying came the image of Xena and the Sovereign, standing on the balcony of the very palace she was in, both wearing blood smeared battle armor.  
  
As quickly as it came the vision left her but left her trembling and shaking. She felt a pair of hands on her and a voice asking if she was okay. "Leave me alone!" she said shoving the hands off her.  
  
"Callisto! What is it?" Brutus asked as she straightened up and stared him in the eyes. "Was it one of your visions?"  
  
"Tell Julius he better heed my warning and strike down Xena and her king before all of Rome falls under their might!" Callisto said as she ran from him and down the hall. Once she was in the safety of her own chambers did she dare to even calm down but she was still on edge as her memories drifted back to her.  
  
When the Sovereign's plan to conquer the Olympian gods by marring the Queen of Olympus failed and he had been sent into the void, she had followed, hoping to leave that world behind and follow the one named Hercules to his own world only she ended up in this world that at first seemed to mirror the one she had escaped from.  
  
Arriving in a forest, she had wandered into the encampment of Julius and his army. Asking why he should spare her life she had given him a vision of his army wining the coming battle and gave him exact battle plans to follow. Only promising to spare her life if the vision came to be true did he not kill her or give her to his soldiers. After the victory he brought her back to Rome and made her High Priestess of Rome and his lover as well as advisor. Up till now he had listened to what she said but he still viewed Xena as a minor threat and she felt that she was looking at the end days of the empire she had known and come to love.  
  
  
  
Palace of Xena  
  
2 Days Later  
  
The man struggled against the powerful arms of the guards that dragged him through the darken corridors beneath the palace. He fought and kicked, sensing all around what it seemed the guards did not or chose to ignore – evil. Powerful evil.  
  
A coppery scent invaded his nose, becoming stronger as they traveled deeper below the palace, to a dark chamber that had been constructed before the palace itself had been built.  
  
The man felt a warm sticky substance start to cling to his clothing, seeping in, staining his skin. He jerked his arm free and allowed it to touch the ground before it was yanked back up, followed by a kick from one of the guards. In the glow coming from the few torches he saw that his hand was covered in a dark, congealing substance. He allowed his stained fingers to come to his mouth, tasting them.  
  
Blood.  
  
The guards soon arrived before two thick black marble doors that were carved with scenes of death, chaos and destruction. As the guards pushed them open the smell of blood was overwhelming and the man nearly gagged.  
  
"Ah! You brought our guest!" Alti said looking up from her work. In one hand, clutched by the hair, she was holding a young woman while in the other hand she held a dagger still fresh with the blood from the victim. She dropped the woman to the ground and pointed to an altar. "There, place him there at once!"  
  
"Oh by the gods!" The Sovereign said making a face. "Him? Even he exists here too?" he said looking to Xena who appeared confused. She was standing by a stone gargoyle head from which water flowed from the mouth and from which fresh air seeped into the chamber. "This man! Your name! Is it Ialous?" he demanded as the man was slammed onto the altar and shackled to it.  
  
"Let me go!" the man said as he fought against the shackles. "What horror have you wrought here?" he yelled as Xena walked over to him. "What disease are you spreading you bitch of Greece!"  
  
"You know I like the ring of that." Xena said momentarily thinking it over in her head before she slapped him across the face. "Begin the ceremony Alti."  
  
"If you were the same Ialous I knew I would enjoy seeing what is about to happen to you even more," The Sovereign said as he leaned against the altar. "But I will have to take my satisfaction where I can." He patted the man on the head and stepped back as Alti instructed the guards to gather the barrels of blood from the victims she had been slaughtering all week and take them to the center of the room.  
  
"Tip them over so that the blood flows into the grooves!" she said pushing back strands of her hair.  
  
On the floor was carved many occult symbols of which only she had the knowledge of what they stood for. As she watched the guards tip the barrels over, the blood spilling onto the floor, filling the grooves, she looked to Xena and smiled. "Tonight, your destiny begins my queen and king!"  
  
Once the symbols were choked with blood Alti took a position near the top and began to chant in a strange, ancient dialect. What sounded like thunder rumbling across the heavens filled the room followed by strong howling winds. "Dahak!" Alti said at the end of her chant and Xena felt the ground shake beneath her feet. She gripped the Sovereign who supported her as he watched transfixed the scene playing out before them.  
  
"Come out of the darkness and fire, come into this offered body!" Alti said as a pillar of flame rose up from the middle of the symbols. "Dahak," she whispered as the pillar of flame began to jerk as if performing some dance.  
  
"Why have you summoned me?" the voice came from everywhere yet nowhere in particular. It was deep, nearly an animalistic growl in tone.  
  
"Careful the tone you take with me." Alti said as she began to walk around the flaming pillar. "I can easily send you back to where you ran off with your tail between your legs. Only it will be into a vortex that will send you to a place where you will be forever trapped."  
  
"We shall see…shamaness."  
  
"Do you not wish to conquer the Greek gods? Defeat them? And bring about your own rule? Empire?" Alti asked and before Dahak could answer again she continued. "Take over this offered body and we can help you accomplish that. Let us be the ones to usher in a new era! A new dawn! Answer now or I will send you back!"  
  
"How dare you!" Dahak roared and sent forth a column of fire toward Alti to strike her down but she held up her hand and the flame turned to ice and shattered.  
  
"I dare anyway I so please!" Alti laughed. "Now, what is your answer? Quickly for my patience is rapidly fading!"  
  
"Careful what you ask for witch! Don't think that you will hold favor with me once I begin my rule."  
  
"I am willing to accept that fact. Great power comes with great cost." Alti said as she pointed to the struggling body of Ialous. The fire withdrew in on itself, changing into a whirling column of red biting insects that flew toward Ialous.  
  
"No!" he screamed as the Dahak entered through his mouth, eyes, ears and nose. He bucked upwards, struggling against what was happening to him, feeling his soul being destroyed within him, replaced by something dark and cruel.  
  
"The dagger!" Alti said pointing to a black box. "Quickly!" she ordered as she watched the possession near completion. The Sovereign took the box from the pedestal it was on and brought it over to Alti. "Be ready." She said as she walked over to the altar.  
  
"Free me now!" Dahak said as he struggled against the shackles. "What shackles are these that I can't not brake? What trick is this?"  
  
"Shackles forged by the gods to hold a god." Alti said as she produced the dagger and prayed to her evil spirits. "May the darkest of gods hear me and fuse this mortal body with the god Dahak. May the blood that courses through this mortal's veins become that of Dahak! May the spirit, the core of being be that of Dahak!" she intoned. At once crackling magick appeared from her hands striking the body, bringing forth a monstrous scream Dahak, as mortal flesh became his flesh, mortal blood his blood and mortal core of being became his. Once the fusion was complete Alti took the dagger and brought it down with such force on the chest that she punched a hole all the way through, drenching her hand in blood.  
  
"What have you done?" Dahak demanded as blood poured from his mouth. He ceased struggling as he felt his life – his demonic god life – begin to drain away from him. "You will suffer for this!" he spat at her as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head.  
  
"Quickly!" Alti ordered as she summoned forth Xena and the Sovereign. "His blood, drink it!" she said as she brought cups from underneath the altar. "All of it! Drink in his essence!" she said as she handed the cups to them.  
  
The Sovereign looked at Xena, nodded and brought his cup to the rim of the altar and let it collect the flowing blood. He brought the cup to his lips and drank it down, quickly placing it to catch the waterfall of blood. Xena did the same, drinking the blood down as a traveler in a barren desert would drink water he or she hadn't had for days. Alti began chanting as she held her hands over the chest area and soon a glowing orb appeared, pulsating and glowing.  
  
"What is that?" Xena asked as she lowered the cup from her lips.  
  
"What we need to defeat the gods with," Alti said. "The core of being that made up Dahak. Consuming this will allow you to defeat the gods…allow us to defeat them," she smiled as she began to chant again, changing the orb into a beating heart. She laid it on the altar and brought the dagger to it, cutting it into three pieces. "Eat this." She said taking two pieces and handing them off to the Sovereign and Xena. "It will complete the spell," she added as she consumed her piece of the heart, taking into her what had made up Dahak.  
  
Xena felt the change come over her at once. She felt the course of dark magick travel through her body, filling her with great strength, power. When she looked up at the Sovereign she saw the change in him as well as the change in Alti. "We're gods?" she asked looking to Alti.  
  
"Not until we summon the Olympian order here and slaughter them, taking into ourselves their core of immortality."  
  
"Then how do we do that?" The Sovereign asked as he crushed the gold cup in his hands.  
  
"That's up to me." Xena said as she licked the last remaining drops of blood from her lips.  
  
Temple to the Olympian Gods  
  
Later That Night  
  
"Gods of Olympus hear me!" Xena intoned. "A dark force has arrived here and I seek your help to save my people!" she moaned as she fell to her knees before the Great Altar. Gazing down at her where marble statues of the Greek gods, with Zeus in the center and the pantheon of gods taking up spaces to the right and left of him. "Do you not hear my pleas? My sacrifices made in your honor?" she gestured to the platters of gold, the slaughtered bull and jugs of wine that had been placed before the Great Altar. "Do you not care? I who have been a devote servant to you all my years as queen of Athens?" she said in her most pleading of tone. "Please! I invoke thee to come to me!"  
  
Mount Olympus  
  
Great Hall  
  
Zeus stared into the large pool before him, seeing the image of Xena sprawled in front of the Great Altar to the gods. He rubbed his chin and turned to the other gods. "It seems that we are being asked for help by the Queen of Athens."  
  
"Should we help her?" Hera asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't we?" Ares intoned. "She's been a faithful servant to us since her years as a queen." He looked at himself in his hand mirror and smoothed back a lock of hair.  
  
"But she's a complicated one." Aphrodite stated. "Her emotions run in every which way. I sense there's a darker purpose behind her plea."  
  
"Your emotions run in every which way, sister." Athena said as she sat down the goblet she was drinking from. "You should be the goddess of mixed emotions instead of the goddess of …"  
  
"Enough!" Zeus thundered. "We shall help her, find out why she wants us there but," he said turning to his family. "If any of us sense that things are not what they seem and her motives are dark then we strike her down where she stands."  
  
The gods nodded and began to orb out of sight one by one save for Aphrodite who remained behind. Apollo appeared soon after the others had gone.  
  
"Hermes must have reached me too late," he said looking around the vacant room. "Where did everyone go?"  
  
"Down there to Athens. Xena has asked for their help."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"She hasn't said but I don't get a good vibe about this." Aphrodite walked to the pool and stared at it as Apollo joined her side.  
  
Temple to the Olympian Gods  
  
"Oh gods of Olympus where are you when I need you in my most darkest hour?" Xena asked as she yanked at her hair. "Please! I need your help now!" she wailed as she gripped the marble foot of Zeus. "Please help me oh mighty Zeus!" she sobbed.  
  
She felt beneath her hand the marble began to move, to feel warm under her fingers. She looked up and stepped back as the statute of Zeus began to breath, to take on a bronzing of the skin. She brought her hands to her mouth as she stumbled backwards and fear – a very uncharacteristic attribute for her – filled her eyes.  
  
"Why have you asked for our help?" Zeus, fully fleshed out, stepped down from the Great Altar followed by the other gods. Xena noticed that only two of the main god's statues – Aphrodite and Apollo – remained marble.  
  
"Oh great Zeus!" Xena said falling to her knees. "Great Lord of Olympus thank you for coming to me. I seek your help." She said looking up at him.  
  
"What is it child? What dire problem requires all of us to be here?" he asked holding out his hand. Xena took it, gripping firmly as she kissed his fingers. She slid her nails across the top of his hand, not fully sinking them in.  
  
"An evil force has been summoned here." Xena said looking up at Zeus.  
  
"What force is that?" Hera asked.  
  
"Dahak." Xena said digging her nails into the flesh of Zeus' hand. He cried out and looked at her as blood bubbled to the surface. He shoved her back so that she literally flew halfway across the room.  
  
"You…you cut me!" he said watching as the three simple scratch marks on his hand began to widen, spilling forth more blood. "How can a mere mortal harm an immortal god!"  
  
"By being another god." Xena said getting to her feet. "By having the blood of Dahak flowing through her veins!" she said pulling out a dagger. "And keeping a secret herd of Golden Hinds!" she said flinging the dagger at Zeus, striking him in the chest. He cried out in pain as he crashed to the floor.  
  
"What madness is this?" Hera said as the other gods backed away from Xena.  
  
"Now Alti!" Xena ordered spinning around as the Sovereign ran out from his hiding spot. He threw her sword over to her as he picked up a pair of cross bows. "Prevent them from leaving!" she said as the Sovereign fired arrow after arrow from the specially designed crossbows. The arrows whistled through the air, striking one god after another as Alti had a net, soaked in Hind's blood, dropped from above, capturing the gods.  
  
Mount Olympus  
  
"No!" Aphrodite screamed as she lurched forward, her hand dipping into the pool dissolving the terrible images.  
  
"We have to go there to stop this slaughter!" Apollo said as he waved his hand over his body. He was soon dressed in gold battle armor.  
  
"No," Aphrodite said spinning around and gripping his arm. "It would be suicide to even set foot down there now!"  
  
"But we can't watch them die!"  
  
"It's too late for them." She said as Mount Olympus began to shake and tremble, signaling the deaths of the gods one by one. She glanced up toward the heavens that made up the ceiling of the Great Hall, watching as the stars that represented each individual god began to fall. "We're going have to summon the remaining gods forth and use our combined might to seal access to Mount Olympus from Xena and her bastard king."  
  
"Can that be done?" He demanded. "Prevent them from coming here?"  
  
"With our combined magick and strength, we can remove Mount Olympus from time and space, place it another realm. It will still be present to the eyes of our loyal worshippers but it will not be accessible by mortals or…" she turned her gaze back toward the pool in time to see the Sovereign behead Zeus. She gasped and the next tremor that shook Mount Olympus caused cracks in the floor and pillars. She felt a strange force wrap around her as she was lifted off the ground.  
  
"Sis?" Apollo cried as she was jerked up and golden coils wrapped around her body. The was a blinding golden light that filled the Great Hall that was even to bright for the sun god. When he uncovered his eyes Aphrodite was standing before him dressed in a gold stola with a twelve pointed crown – each point representing the zodiac – gracing her head. "What happened?"  
  
"I think I'm the new ruler of Olympus." She said looking down at herself.  
  
"But that only happens when Zeus has…" Apollo did not finish the thought as both they gazes locked then went in the direction of the pool. Aphrodite bit back a scream as she snapped her head away from the sight. Apollo – a god, immortal but still a man – shut his eyes and felt the cold sting of tears slide down his face. "Hermes!" he bellowed and the Messenger of the Gods appeared in the room. "Gather together the remaining gods. We must protect Olympus and ourselves from meeting the same fate as our family." He ordered through trembling lips.  
  
"Yes," he replied with a bow of his head as he sped away. Apollo looked to his sister whom would no longer be known as Aphrodite from this day forward. The change that had overcome her had transformed her completely. There was now a stately presence around her, an air of strength and power that she had not possessed when she was a mere goddess and a golden luster to her skin now that made her only that much more beautiful, more ethereal.  
  
"Queen of Olympus," Apollo whispered, giving her her new name without knowing it.  
  
"We are all that are left of the Olympian order in this world." She said reaching and taking his hand. "What befalls us will surely befall the other gods that are in the other universes out there for I do not see Xena and her king stopping here." She said as her gaze drifted upward to the heavens. "We must, after we have sealed Olympus from ever being breeched, go to the Fates and see what the future holds for them."  
  
"And if the Fates decree that their fate is similar to that of our now slaughtered family? Then what?" Apollo asked as he brought her hand to his lips. "What do we do then?"  
  
"We must make it impossible for Xena to ever cross the threshold between worlds and if the gods of the other universes are destined to meet the same fate we must send out a prophecy that they must heed."  
  
Before he could reply Hermes reappeared with the remaining Greek gods in tow.  
  
"Is it true?" Demeter demanded as she rushed toward her sister. Then, seeing how she had changed, fell to her knees in a graceful curtsey. "My queen."  
  
"We don't have time for such niceties, sister." The Queen said as she bent down and pulled her sister up. "We must use our combined powers to seal Olympus off from Xena and her blood thirsty king. We must move it out of time and place."  
  
"Our combined power?" Aurora asked as she stepped forward. Her gown was a multi-colored one, appearing to change color with each step she took as befitted the goddess of the dawn.  
  
"Can it be done?" Persephone asked as her husband Hades appeared in a flaming pillar beside her.  
  
"I felt this great pain attack my very soul," he said then he too noticed the change that had occurred to Aphrodite. "You're the queen of Olympus now?" he said stepping back in awe.  
  
"So the Fates seem to have decided but we must focus on more important matters. We must save our lives and mourn our slain family later." The Queen said as she stepped into the middle of the room. "Form a circle. Join hands and focus." She ordered.  
  
To those living in the villages not that far from Mount Olympus, that had felt the tremors and aftershocks that emitted from the great home of the gods, they could not believe their eyes when they saw the mountain shimmer and fade and vanish altogether from sight.  
  
"What has happened?" a young boy asked his grandfather as he was gathered up into the man's arms. "Where did the mountain go?"  
  
"The gods have left us." The old man replied. "They have forsaken us."  
  
"Do you want to be the queen of the forest? Of the moon?" Alti asked as she thrust her hand into the chest of Artemis, removing the core of her godhood. She offered the glowing orb to Xena who, having just consumed the orb of Athena, greedily snatched the new source of power from Alti's outstretched hand and swallowed it down.  
  
"Tell me again how all this works?" The Sovereign asked as he played with the orb of Zeus between his hands, rolling it across the top of his hand then catching it before it fell.  
  
"Each immortal being is made up of a core." Alti said as she threw aside Artemis' body. "A glowing core that is their source of life, power and immortality. The core is merely housed inside vessels."  
  
"Vessels being the bodies that lay around us, aye?"  
  
"Yes," Alti said as she removed the orb from the God of Love. "Care to be a loving god?" she asked extending it toward The Sovereign who, like his wife, snatched it and looked it over then consumed it. "At one time, before there were gods anywhere, these cores, these orbs that you hold, drifted through the passage of time without care. They had thought, feelings, emotions, yes and an uppity opinion of themselves. When they saw the first mortals emerge they grew jealous that these inferior things could have limbs, could talk and they converted that. Why should we have what they could not? Why should we simple, inferior beings be allowed to have bodies when they, the most powerful roam about like this? In shapeless forms," Alti said as she stood up and wiped her blood stained hands on her gown. "So they possessed the first beings that you would know as the First Olympian Order. But as you know the tales inner fighting, jealousy took place and so came the Second Olympian Order. Of course there could have been more orders before these two but that information is lost to time." Alti reached down and picked up the slain body of Hera. "Do you want her as well my queen?" she asked looking at Xena.  
  
"I'll split it with you." Xena smiled.  
  
"So these bodies were nothing more then houses, temples if you will for an old race." The Sovereign said looking down at Zeus.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do we now? Slaughter the rest of the gods? Take their blood?" he asked bringing the cup Alti had placed the blood of the gods into and sipping from it, feeling his body become that much more powerful.  
  
"No," Alti said as she consumed half of the orb. "I can already sense that the remaining gods have sealed off any access to Olympus."  
  
"Well, who said we had to have all the Olympians?" Xena said as she held up her hand. A crackling bolt of magic flared to life in her hand and as the Sovereign and Alti watched, images began to form within the crackling blue fire. "We have already consumed the blood and core of being from the Olympian gods but what about the Egyptian gods? I want more!" she laughed as images of the Sphinx danced with images of the temples along the Nile.  
  
"What about Rome?" Alti asked.  
  
"We will save that for last. We shall conquer all that Rome has conquered then sweep in and destroy Julius Cesar." She said snapping her hand close, dissolving the image in the process. She felt a slight stirring in her stomach and a curious look crossed her face. She reached down and placed a hand over her stomach and felt the stirrings of life there that made her look up at Alti. "I feel…" she said and beckoned both of them close. "Can you feel it?" she asked grabbing the Sovereign's hand and placing it on her stomach. He pressed his hand to her flesh and felt the small stirrings of life there.  
  
"How can this be? So soon?" he asked looking to Alti who smiled.  
  
"You're immortal my sovereigns," Alti said. "Which means that any normal mortal experience will be sped up by the blood flowing through your veins."  
  
"I'm pregnant?" Xena said half smiling.  
  
"And it should be over within three months time if not sooner." Alti replied. "Congratulations…daddy." She said looking to the Sovereign. He simply nodded as a grin spread across his face. "A new empire begins this night," she added as she placed her hand on Xena's stomach. "One that shall conquer and rule the world."  
  
  
  
Rome  
  
Palace of Julius Cesar  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
Brutus ran down the hallway, nearly skidding in the process as he neared his emperor's bedchamber. He threw the doors wide open and found Julius seated in a chair and Callisto seated across from him, both looking up when he entered. The look on the high priestess' face already told him she knew what he was about to say.  
  
"Don't say it if you value your life Brutus." Julius said as he rose from his chair and walked to the balcony. "My lovely seer has already informed me of her vision and I am to assume that as always she is right, correct?"  
  
"Xena," he gasped trying to catch his breath. "She…she has conquered Egypt. Slain Cleopatra and claimed Egypt as her own." He choked out.  
  
"Did I not just ask you not to tell me what I already know?" he said spinning around. He kept his rage under control. "How many days, weeks, hours do we have before she marches here Callisto?"  
  
"I…I do not know my emperor," Callisto said as she rose from the chair. Julius rushed toward her and spun her around, gripping her roughly by the shoulders.  
  
"Damn it! Call up your spirits woman! Seek them out and ask them!" he said throwing her away from him. She sprawled to the floor, knocking over a table in her fall. The wine pitcher that had been placed there spilled onto the carpet and splashed her hand. The red colored liquid wet her skin and the vision came at once. She screamed and got to her feet, pulling at her hair as the visions assaulted her one by one. "What is it? What do you see?" he asked grabbing her yet she still screamed until he shook her and finally brought a hand up to the side of her face, slapping her. "What is it? What did you see?"  
  
"Rome is last on her list of conquests. She will conquer the land and people that are but the path to Rome. We don't have that long before she reaches the imperial city."  
  
"How long Callisto?" Julius demanded.  
  
"Five months. She's taking her time before she gets here," Callisto said shoving him off her. "You could have prevented this had you listened to me the first time!" she screamed at him as she fled from the room.  
  
"Call back my forces from Germania and Gaul. Tell them to return to Rome at once for Rome is under attack. Call back all my forces!" he ordered as he stormed out of the room. Brutus nodded and left.  
  
  
  
Egypt  
  
"The birth of a son to mark the birth of a new rule!" The Sovereign said as he held his son up above him. "And we give this land of Egypt to you Solon." He said as the baby stared down at him.  
  
Xena's pregnancy had not lasted long. The flow of the immortal blood in her body had speeded up the normal process that took mortal women nine months to complete – she completed it in two weeks. But as time goes on, she will learn when to have her child and to prolong the birth as well as to carry out the normal length of the pregnancy. But for the time being she was seated on what had been Cleopatra's throne, dressed in the old queen's clothing as she sipped from the goblet that contained once more the blood of gods.  
  
"Do you think he has my eyes?" The Sovereign asked lowering his son back into the crook of his arm. "Or yours?"  
  
"He has someone's eyes." Xena commented as she nodded to the two eyeballs he held in his hands.  
  
"Where did you get those?" The Sovereign laughed as he made a face as he removed the eyes from his son's hands. Solon let out a small sigh and looked up at his father. "My son." The Sovereign said tickling him under the chin.  
  
Alti stood on one of the balconies that looked out onto the Nile. She turned her head to the side and watched the small family as the Sovereign brought Solon over to Xena who took him into her arms and cooed to him. She smiled to herself, her vision the one she wanted to come most true was falling nicely into place. She already knew that that they would have five more and their children would be an unstoppable force and this world would never ever be the same again.  
  
"So, we march on Rome next?" The Sovereign asked as Xena stared at her son, running a slender finger down his cheek.  
  
"Well, I would like to spend a little longer in my new empire," Xena said as she glanced toward a window. Outside she could see thick columns of smoke rising up against the turquoise sky and the sound of her soldiers marching through the streets.  
  
"But honey, sand – it gets everywhere, in the cracks," he smiled. Xena looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"It was something of a thrill to see Cleopatra's army scream and run when they had to face gods wasn't it?" she asked stroking his cheek. "I wonder if Julius will do the same?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." The Sovereign replied lowering his face towards her, kissing her on the lips.  
  
Alti shut her eyes and sent out her senses, which had grown more powerful since the consumption of immortal blood and taking into her the core of immortality. She saw Rome and Julius in his meeting chamber, planning already a strategy. "If we are to move on Rome I suggest we do so now," she said turning to face them. "He is already drawing up battle plans that will do him no good against your combined might."  
  
"Let him plan," Xena said turning away for a moment from her king. "It will do him no good."  
  
  
  
Rome  
  
Callisto urged her horse onward, slapping the reigns harder and harder. Her blond hair flew out behind her, whipping in the wind as she neared the home of her family.  
  
When she had mastered the arts to control the vortex that had brought her here to this new world she had opened it once again to retrieve her family and bring them to a better life. Now that life was being threatened.  
  
"Callisto?" Amarice said looking out the window. "Callisto is here!" she said to her mother and father. "She looks troubled." Amarice left the dwelling and greeted her sister. "Callisto, what is it that brings you from the palace out here to the Hills of Rome?"  
  
"Trouble." Callisto said hugging her sister. "Where are mother and father?"  
  
"Here," her father said appearing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You have to get out of Rome quickly." Callisto said as her mother appeared beside her father.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Amarice asked.  
  
"Just please, do as I say and be gone from this city in the next several days. Rome is going to be attacked."  
  
"Callisto, Rome has the finest army. Conquered many lands. Whatever attack is coming it is best to stay in the city walls then outside of it," her mother said nodding.  
  
"The conqueror in time becomes the conquered, mother. Just please, just start packing your belongings. I have already secured passage on a ship for all of you to Britannia."  
  
"Well you just please tell us what is going on? Why do we have to pack up and leave?" her father demanded. "Like your mother said, Rome has a mighty army. Any attack will be quickly defeated."  
  
"I had a vision!" Callisto screamed at them. "In it Rome's streets were nothing more than a river of blood! Fire consumed everything! I just want you all out of here before that vision comes to be!"  
  
"No!" her mother said shaking her head. She looked to her husband, fear in her eyes. "Then we must do as she says! Her visions have never been wrong before!"  
  
"I will join you all in Britannia as soon as I can. Just please," she said as she reached into her coin purse attached to her hip, "Just take this money. Your names have already been added to the passenger list." She said touching each of her parent's face. "Please, go now even. Just be out of Rome quickly." She bid them farewell and climbed back onto her horse and with a wave turned and rode back to the palace, forcing from her mind the new vision that had came to her before she left the palace – the death of her family.  
  
Xena's army marched from Egypt to Syria, to Mesopotamia, conquering each land she came into thereafter with relative ease. Finally her ships, before sailing back to Athens, landed on the shores of Crete, conquering the island kingdom and laying waste to those that opposed them and offering salvation to those that surrendered. The people of Crete fell to their knees to honor these living gods – their new gods.  
  
The ships and conquests continued on to Rhodes, Cyprus, Arcadia, Peloponnse, and eventually around Athens to Thessaly and Thrace then a return back to Athens.  
  
The city of Athens, hearing of their queen's return from Egypt and the lands that she had so far conquered greeted her and their king's return with celebration in the streets.  
  
But Rome was trembling. Lands She had claimed were ripped away as news that was only known to the emperor and his advisors quickly spread throughout the imperial city of Xena's conquests.  
  
"Why are we simply letting her take back the lands we won?" Brutus demanded. The council chamber was full of questions being fired at Julius who calmly sat in his chair, his fingers templed under his chin. "Why has she not made a move on Rome?"  
  
"You call yourself a mighty general?" Callisto said as she stood to the right of Julius. "Can you not see what she is doing? She's closing us in on all sides! Her army is now larger then that of Rome's!"  
  
"So she's saving our defeat for last." Brutus whispered.  
  
"Rome will not fall to Xena!" Julius thundered as he shot up from his chair. "We are building defenses around the city and bringing back our armies in the North!" he said walking over to a nearby window. "We will defeat Xena!"  
  
"Maybe we should question your seer on that!" Brutus said snapping his head in the direction of Callisto.  
  
"May I speak freely my emperor?" she asked looking to Julius. He waved his hand, still keeping his back to them. "I have seen a vision in which my only advice is that we surrender the city to Xena to avoid the deaths of countless people."  
  
"Surrender?" Brutus laughed. "Surrender what has taken generations to build? Are you truly daft woman?" he said. He spun around to face the council. "I say we don't surrender! Only fools believe in fate! It's by your own hands that you create your destiny! No other can do that!" he said. "We will defend the city to the last man if need be but we will not let Xena conquer Rome and her people!" his voice boomed through the council chamber. "Who is with me?" he asked and watched as hands went up. Callisto turned to look at Julius and watched as his hand went up as well. "And where do you go Callisto?" Brutus asked as he watched her walk out of the room. "For once your visions are not so important. Not going to be listened too. Does that upset you?"  
  
"It's by your own hands that you create your destiny." She replied, keeping her back to them as she left the chamber.  
  
False rumors had been spread out through various sources that Xena was still in Athens celebrating her conquests. The truth was she was but a day away from Rome. Alti having seen in one of her visions that Rome had it's own high priestess corrupted Callisto's visions so that she was only given visions of Xena still being in Athens.  
  
As Xena's immense army – composed of her original army and the armies of the nations she had conquered – marched through the night a prison wagon slowly ambled along behind Xena and the Sovereign's royal entourage. Housed in the wagon was a special captive that Xena had long since forgotten about but wasn't about to let slip from her fingers.  
  
When the driver pulled the wagon over to water the horses the soldier that had been riding with him unlocked the door. "I thought you might want some water," the soldier said offering the prisoner a water flask. "It's been a long ride from Athens and I thought you might be thirsty."  
  
"Is it poison?" the prisoner asked.  
  
"No, just water."  
  
"I would rather have poison," the prisoner said as she reached forward and took the offered flask. She undid the top and eagerly drank the water down, wiping the remaining droplets across the back of her hand. "Thank you," she said as she handed the flask back to the solider. In the moonlight she caught sight of his ring – a red ruby with a gold emblem embossed on it. "You!" she exclaimed startling the soldier. "You are the one that has been bringing me food. Why? Aren't you afraid of your queen's wrath if she found out?"  
  
"We both know she has long since forgotten about you but I would do it anyway to make sure you have a meal every night."  
  
"What is your name?" the prisoner asked. "My name is Gabrielle."  
  
"I know," he said half smiling. "My name is Joxer."  
  
"Joxer," Gabrielle said letting the name play on her mouth. "Thank you for you kindness Joxer." She said.  
  
"No thanks is needed," he said and she could see in the pale moonlight the blush that colored his cheeks. "I have some jerk meat, would you like some?"  
  
"I'm not really hungry," she said gazing down at her crippled and shattered legs. "I would like to be out of here but," she waved her hand over her legs. "That won't be happening anytime soon." She brushed strands of her hair out of her face. "But what I would really like is a bath. To actually be clean for Xena's conquest of Rome." She said with fake affection.  
  
"Is that what you desire? A bath?" Joxer asked. "I can carry you down to the creek if you like. I have some bath ointments that my mother sends me from time to time but I just use the rough soap that is given. Smelling like flowers doesn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of your enemies."  
  
"I can't really see you doing harm to others Joxer. It's not in your soul."  
  
"I try to take them prisoner instead of killing them and sometimes they happen to escape." He smiled.  
  
"I take you up on that offer." Gabrielle smiled.  
  
"My offer?"  
  
"For the bath." She said laughing. He laughed and for the first time since her imprisonment Gabrielle felt an old feeling swell up inside of her – happiness.  
  
Joxer removed his helmet and came into the wagon, stooped down and carefully took her into his arms, holding her tight against him as he started for the creek.  
  
"Getting some action with the prisoner?" the wagon driver laughed as he relieved himself in the bushes. "Be sure you'll bring her back though! Our queen may not show any interest in her anymore but she still likes to bring her out at festivities!"  
  
Gabrielle heard Joxer curse under his breath. "I detest it when she does that you," he said as they neared the creek. "Dressing you up like a performer and having you pulled around the banquet hall for the amusement of her guests."  
  
"It's the only outing I get. I don't let it bother me anymore." She replied as he walked into the creek, wading out into the deepest section.  
  
"I think there's a rock here you can sit on to bath yourself and there's a tunic and some old pants of mine in my pack back at the wagon." He spotted a rock that looked like a chair and was low enough in the water to keep her modest from any spying eyes. "Here we go he said as he sat her down on it and for a moment half of his face was submerged in the water so that only his eyes showed.  
  
"You have very pretty eyes," Gabrielle said as he stood up. "I mean, your eyes, they hold one's attention." She said and felt her cheeks blush.  
  
"Um, thanks," he said. "Here's the bath oils," he said reaching into a side pack and handing them over to her. I'll give you some privacy." He said as he turned and wadded out of the creek. As he started to go she called out to him.  
  
"Joxer," she said and he turned around. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem Gabrielle." He said nodding. He turned and left.  
  
  
  
Rome  
  
Callisto drew her horse to a stop in front of her family's home in time to see them finish packing all their belongings. Amarice came up to her.  
  
"Well, I think they finally took everything but the underground plumbing," her sister said. "We're packed."  
  
"The ship leaves at midnight. Just be sure you, mother and father are on it when it set sails for Britannia."  
  
"You look troubled. Another vision?" Amarice asked.  
  
"No, just that the fate of Rome will come to pass at the hands of those that think they can defeat Xena."  
  
"Then she will conquer Rome."  
  
"And leave no one alive."  
  
"Are coming with us?" Amarice asked. "Surely you're not going to stay here while Xena conquers Rome are you?"  
  
"No," Callisto said. "In fact I will be on the second ship that leaves for Britannia when dawn brakes tomorrow. What is important is that you three are already well ahead of me."  
  
"Then we shall meet again in Britannia." Amarice said as she hugged Callisto.  
  
"We're ready Amarice!" their father said as he climbed onto the wagon. Callisto and Amarice walked over to them.  
  
"Will you be coming to Britannia as well Callisto?" her mother asked.  
  
"She leaves on the next ship tomorrow morning." Amarice said as she positioned herself between her parents.  
  
"Then my heart can stop worrying," she smiled as she bent forward and kissed Callisto on the forehead. "I only hope they will allow us to load all our belongings."  
  
"They will. You are royal guests of the emperor. You will be given the best rooms." Callisto said.  
  
"Until we meet again daughter know that I love you."  
  
Callisto nodded and watched as her family ambled down the dirt path.  
  
Callisto was in her chamber some time later, gathering her belongings and stuffing them into several satchels when a loud explosion rocked the palace. Another soon followed, closer and sent her falling to her knees. She got up and ran to the window in time to see one of the numerous apartment buildings explode in a shower of bricks. "She's here!" she said turning from the window. She ran from her chamber and out into the hall just as Julius and Brutus ran past. "She's here!" she said.  
  
"Thank you for the update!" Julius spat at her as he began giving orders. "Death to Xena!" he ordered his soldiers. "Do not let her breech the city!" he yelled as the palace was struck again, this time destroying a section of the hall they were standing in.  
  
Callisto ran, not knowing where she was going until she found herself in the throne room followed by Julius, Brutus and a few guards. Behind them the ceiling of the hall caved in, trapping them inside.  
  
"The secret passage!" Callisto screamed over the sound of explosions that rocked the imperial city. "Where is it in this room?"  
  
"Behind the throne!" Julius said as the screams of Rome's citizens filled the air. "Damn her!" he said as plaster and fragments rained down on them, sending up a thick cloud of dust.  
  
Just as Callisto neared the throne the dome of the throne room exploded inward sending her flying and slamming into the wall behind the throne. Brutus was knocked halfway across the room while the guards were thrown backwards and out the windows while Julius was sent sprawling onto his back, gazing up at the sight that left him frozen in place, his mouth agape as he stared up at the large hole in the dome.  
  
Xena – dressed in a long dark purple duster style coat over black supple leather body armor – descended into the throne room hand in hand with the Sovereign. Her hair was styled up in an elaborate ponytail; her eyes and face darken with make-up that gave her a near evil look.  
  
"Julius," Xena said as she and her king landed in front of him. "Long time no see."  
  
"You can fly?" He gasped as he crab scuttled backwards away from them.  
  
"And so much more," she said as she held up her hand. A whirling, shifting fiery orb formed in her hand. "Rome has a new mistress," she said looking at her husband. "And new lord."  
  
Callisto pressed herself up against the wall and knew that it was too late to do anything to save Julius. Brutus had already made it to her side, holding his dislocated shoulder as they watched the Sovereign and Xena close in on Julius.  
  
"The panel," Brutus whispered as he motioned with his head to the decorative scroll covering the wall. "It's in the middle. Press it."  
  
Callisto reached up and pressed her hand against the flowery design. With a near silent hiss the section of wall slid away. She pushed Brutus through and turned around in time to see Julius become consumed in flames, his screaming filling the throne room as she ducked into the passage.  
  
Once in the passage the two had to brace themselves against the sides of the walls as the palace continued to be bombarded with attacks. "What is she using?" Brutus asked as they ran down the darken passage.  
  
"There's not much telling. Our only chance is to catch the ship that's leaving or one of the other vessels. Rome is theirs for the taking!" Callisto said as they came to a dead end. "What now?" she asked as dust rained down on them.  
  
"Push against it." Brutus ordered. Callisto nodded and shoved against it but the section of wall only budged an inch. "Harder!" Brutus ordered. Callisto whipped around, her eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Your title of general died with Julius' death Brutus! It's time you actually got your hands dirty!"  
  
"My shoulder is dislocated!" he said holding it. Callisto rolled her eyes, grabbed ahold of his shoulder and placed one hand on his collarbone. With a quick upward and pushing motion she popped his shoulder back into place. He let forth a howl.  
  
"Now it's not. Come on!" she ordered as she began to push against the section of wall. Forcing back the pain that still throbbed through his body Brutus shoved against the door and the two finally slid the wall away and ran out into the eastern courtyard. From there they could see the city of Rome.  
  
Everywhere one could look flames licked the sky and the screams of the citizens filled the air. "Come on!" Callisto said as she ran through the garden. "To the docks! We might still have a chance to get out of here!" she said. Brutus looked back to the palace but it was in near ruins as Xena and the Sovereign continued to destroy any sign of Julius and his rule.  
  
They reached the streets just as Xena's horsemen rode by, setting to the torch the homes and stores of the Roman citizens. "What took lifetimes to create…" Brutus said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm more concerned about this lifetime!" Callisto said as she grabbed ahold of his hand and ran through the burning city streets. Sections of buildings were crumbling down around them.  
  
"What is causing all these explosions?" Brutus asked and the moment the words were pass his lips the two of them came to a skidding stop. "Are those what I think they are?"  
  
"The titans." Callisto answered. Several giant sized beings stomped through the city, destroying anything in sight. Orbs of fire, lighting and high winds shot forth from their fingers, raining pain and death on those that were in the way. "Xena must have freed them somehow." Callisto said as she tugged on Julius' hand and they turned down a side street.  
  
"What is happening to Rome?" Brutus screamed but Callisto kept running, smelling the ocean above the coppery scent of blood and burning bodies.  
  
"There!" Callisto said as she spied ships already well out into the ocean. The night was lit up as if day due to the fires burning Rome and she could make out the names of several ships. "I think that's the ship my family is on!" Callisto said nodding to herself. "Look! There!" she said pointing. "There's a ship starting to leave! We can still make it!" she said as she and Brutus half ran, half stumbled down the steep embankment toward the docks. "We're nearly there!" she said not wanting to give into a fit of laughter. As they drew up on the docks a loud crackling sound filled the air and a section of building came crashing down a few feet in front of them, blocking their path.  
  
"What do we have here?" Alti said as she came out of the ally she was waiting in. She was riding astride a black horse and was dressed in black leather armor, her hair framing her face. Callisto noticed the belt adorned with jaguar teeth around her waist. "Two rats escaping the sinking ship?"  
  
"Who are you?" Callisto demanded as she pushed Brutus behind her, which resulted in him giving her a puzzling look.  
  
"My name is Alti. Loyal advisor and seer to my queen Xena and king Sovereign who are now the rulers of Rome and your emperor and empress."  
  
"They are not my rulers." Callisto said in an even tone dripping with ice. "Let us be. We are of no importance to your sovereigns."  
  
"You were the emperor's seer, yes?" Alti said. "And you," she said looking to Brutus, "you were what? His general? Best friend?" she laughed. "You greet him in a hug while in your other hand you hide the dagger to plunge into his back," she said smiling. Brutus' face went pale as Callisto looked at him and sneered. "But you are of no interest to me," she said directing the comment to Brutus. "You on the other hand," she said bringing her horse closer to Callisto. "Do."  
  
"What do you want of me?" she asked glaring up at the woman on the horse.  
  
"You have a strong spirit, one that burns with a passion I have seen in only two others – Xena and the Sovereign. With my guidance you could be become a powerful seer, a warrior even and become a vital asset to the new empire that is forming this day."  
  
"I don't wish to join the new empire. Just let us go." Callisto said.  
  
"Have a dinner with me and listen to what I have to say," Alti said.  
  
"Dinner? How can you even suggest such a thing as this city burns around us?" Callisto said nearly laughing. Alti smiled and with a wave of her hand the flames that were eating away at the buildings around them died away and a cool breeze began to blow over them. "I can teach you that."  
  
"I don't want to learn anything you have to teach me." Callisto said. She motioned to Brutus to go but Alti's next words froze her.  
  
"I think you will unless you want your family to die."  
  
"If you harmed them I will make you wish I had not been born for the revenge I would extract on you will be nothing compared to the tortures that hell has to offer." Callisto said.  
  
"Hell is around us right now my dear. Come, have supper with me – You and your traitorous friend. That is the diplomatic thing here in Rome isn't it? To have supper with your enemies and see if you can settle your differences?" Alti said as she turned her horse around and headed back down the ally.  
  
"We should make a run for it while we can." Brutus said.  
  
"The ship has already sailed and if she has my family there's no need to even attempt to try to make for one now." Callisto said. "I have no other choice but to go. If you wish to run for it do so." She turned from him and started after Alti. Brutus groaned and looked up at the night sky. He looked to the blocked street then in the direction Callisto had gone and followed.  
  
Alti had taken over for the time being a small apartment and as Callisto and Brutus entered after her they found that a dining table had already been set up.  
  
Several guards were stationed around the room as Alti took a seat at the head of the table. "Sit, sit," she said as she pushed back her hair from her face. "Supper," she said to one of the guards standing near her and he vanished into a back room, emerging some time later with three trays of food. "Destruction and violence always builds up an appetite." Alti smiled as a tray was placed in front of her. "It's safe. I didn't poison it," she said as Callisto gave the tray of food in front of her a weary glance.  
  
"Where is my family?" Callisto said. "I want proof that no harm has befallen them."  
  
"Bring out the young girl," Alti said as she picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of meat with it as the same soldier vanished back into the same room and emerged with Amarice who was tied and gagged. "That's all the proof you're getting for now my dear. Take the brat away." She ordered the solider. "Now, eat, dine with me."  
  
"Why do you want me to join you?" Callisto said refusing to eat the meal. Brutus, not wishing to anger the woman began to eat.  
  
"You have the great potential to become a powerful seer my dear and to wield great power that you are not aware of that resides inside of you. I would like to help you tap into that power." Alti said sipping from her wine glass. "Xena and the Sovereign could very much use two seers as their empire continues to grow and I could use a pupil."  
  
"What power I have I am happy with." Callisto said. "I do not wish to tap into any hidden power I may have. With great power comes great price." She said.  
  
"Truer words have never been spoken," Alti said.  
  
"Speaking of which, how did your queen and king come into near godlike powers?" Callisto asked.  
  
"A prophecy I read. It's known as the Blood Prophecy."  
  
"Blood Prophecy?"  
  
"Power through blood for that is where the strength lies, the ultimate power. We slaughtered the Greek gods, took their power and blood."  
  
"So, this Xena and her king are gods then?"  
  
"Yes. Would you like to join with us now?" Alti asked as the hints of a smile played on her lips.  
  
"No."  
  
"So are you refusing to join me?"  
  
"I'll never join those in league with ones that have brought so much destruction upon innocents."  
  
"No one is innocent." Alti said and shrugged her shoulders. "Very well, you have refused but please, eat as I have the main course brought out."  
  
Callisto stared at the food before her and instead took a sip of the wine. She watched as a soldier brought out another tray, this one covered. Something filled her with dread as she watched the tray lowered onto the table. Alti made a nodding motion with her head and the soldier removed the lid.  
  
"Good gods!" Brutus yelled as he jumped out of his chair, knocking it backwards.  
  
"No," Callisto said shaking her head. "No," she repeated slowly rising from her chair.  
  
On the tray was the heads of her mother and father, eyes forever fixed in horror.  
  
"What? You don't like the main course? I thought you surely would." Alti said laughing. "I know he liked their hearts and liver." She said looking to Brutus who began to vomit at once, running to a far corner of the room.  
  
Callisto felt something in her die as she made her way around the table. She reached down and picked up the head of her father, shutting the eyes. "Daddy," she whispered bringing her lips to the cold stiff lips of her father. She sat the head carefully down beside the head of her mother, her fingers brushing strands of hair off the face. She touched her fingers to her lips and brought them to the eyes of her mother, shutting the lids.  
  
Inside of her Callisto felt all the memories she had of her family, of her father's gentle laugh when he told her stories, of her mother's sweet voice as she sung her and Amarice to sleep at night, of the love they had for her, fade away, replaced by something colder and darker.  
  
Alti's laughter continued to echo through her mind, as did the laughter of the soldiers around her. Callisto looked around the room and finally began laughing herself as she backed away from the table.  
  
"Callisto?" Brutus said as she spun around and looked at him, tears streaking her face. "Callisto, please, don't…" he said searching her face. She merely smiled as she began to spin around in a wild dance. Her movements had catlike grace to it as she came up to a solider. She wrapped her hands around his head and brought his surprised but eager face down to her so she could kiss him. Alti watched all this with amusement, sipping her wine.  
  
Callisto ran her hands down the shoulder's chest, down to his waist where her hand locked around the handle of sword as she bit down on his lower lip with enough force to draw blood. He began to make moaning sounds which only made Alti laugh harder as she watched Callisto pull away and spit something from her mouth. Alti saw what looked like a piece of quivering flesh on the floorboards then looked to the solider to see that his bottom lip was no longer there. Callisto spun around and the face that greeted Alti momentarily froze her in her chair.  
  
Callisto's face was a mask of twisted hatred. Her eyes had gone wide and were filled with a wildness that would have made even the most harden of soldiers turn tail and run. She spun around and by the time the soldiers reacted she had already killed three of the six that were there.  
  
Brutus withdrew his sword and took on the soldiers that were behind them.  
  
"You cold hearted bitch!" Callisto said coming at Alti with her sword raised high above her, the blade gleaming in the candles arranged around the room. Alti sighed and smiled as she locked minds with Callisto and began to warp her mind more then what it had become that evening.  
  
"I ask you again; join me and become my pupil or die!" Alti said as Callisto fell to her knees. She dropped her sword and gripped the sides of her head, screaming in pain as blood began to run from her nose and ears. "What's your choice?" Alti screamed as she continued the assault on Callisto's mind. "I can make you nothing more than a raving lunatic! My little puppet on a string!" she laughed. The came a sharp stabbing pain in her arm and as Alti looked down she saw a small dagger embedded in the crook of her elbow. She looked up to see Brutus' hand slowly coming down to his side, a smirk on his face. "Be gone from here!" Alti said waving her hand and sending him flying out the door. She ripped the dagger from her arm and flung it aside, glaring at the spot where he had stood, unaware that her connection with Callisto had been momentarily broken – which gave Callisto enough of a chance to jump up, grab Alti by the collar of her tunic and throw her across the room, crashing into a table, upsetting the candles burning there so that the hot wax spilled onto her arm, igniting.  
  
"Burn bitch, burn." Callisto laughed as she picked up her sword. She ran to the back room where Amarice had been taken too and found her sister strapped to a support pole. She raised the sword and sliced through the ropes. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" she said. Amarice simply nodded and grabbed ahold of her sister's hand as they ran out into the dining room. Callisto kicked over another table holding more candles so that they fell against a curtain, spreading fire. Soon the entire apartment was engulfed in flames.  
  
"Burn bitch…burn!" Alti said as she got to her feet. She waved her hand over her burning arm and the flames leaped into her hand.  
  
"Run!" Callisto screamed as she pulled Amarice out the door. She felt a shock wave pass over her and turned around but saw no Amarice – but she could feel her sister's hand still gripping her own. She slowly lifted up her hand and saw the charred remains of all that was left of Amarice.  
  
She didn't know she was screaming. She thought the scream was coming from another person, not from her own mouth. She wasn't even aware of Brutus gathering her up in his arms, running through the burning streets of Rome, racing along with other fleeing citizens or plunging into the river and forcing her to swim as they reached the far side.  
  
She stopped screaming when her throat went dry but even then she was still emitting a tiny, dry horse scream.  
  
The Coliseum  
  
The citizens of Rome had been gathered into the coliseum, some willing some being forced to be there while some had long since fled the city but the coliseum's seats were fully packed. Soldiers were positioned on every level, keeping watch, ready to strike down any revolt or protest and the people knew that no mercy would be shown them. Word of their emperor's brutal death at the hands of the warrior queen and her king had already reached through out the ruined empire and the images of the titans still burned fresh in their minds.  
  
A slow drumbeat began and all eyes shifted to one of the gladiatorial entrances, expecting to see this warrior queen and her king march through the gates but instead one gasp and a finger pointing to the sky drew everyone's attention heavenward to see Xena and the Sovereign descend into the coliseum and take center stage in the arena. Xena was still dressed as before and the Sovereign was now clad in a simple black sleeveless tunic and black leather pants. His hair was brushed back, revealing his handsome face and dark calculating eyes.  
  
No one dared to breath.  
  
"Citizens of Rome," Xena said, her voice filling the arena. "The old empire you have known all your lives is no more. A new day has broken, a new era, it's the eve of new beginnings!" she said smiling. "We are your rulers and we will bring far greater glory then any of your past emperors have ever done! Even the gods you prayed too!"  
  
"You worshiped your gods, put them on pedestals!" The Sovereign said, "but did they ever answer your prayers, your pleas for help? No!" he answered. "We are your gods now, living gods here to exist among you! We have kicked the old gods from their pedestals on high and wish to protect you, to serve you," he said. "All of you, to be gods of the people," he added. "For we are not cruel gods even though our actions may have been so but to get rid of a flawed empire the only way to do that is through destruction, to erase the mistakes of the past so that a new gleaming empire may be born!" he said. "We are kind gods, justly gods, gods of love. Join us and live in the coming glory of a new age! Our victories they will be your victories! Our glory, your glory! What more could you ask for? How can one refuse such a promise?"  
  
"Quite simply put," Xena said, "Join us or die."  
  
No one said anything, a low mummer passed from one person to the next and then finally a few began to stand and clap and soon others joined in for after all, what choice did they have? They had already lost family and loved ones but their new rulers promised glory would be heaped at their feet, that their victories would be the victories of the people. "Long live Xena! Long live her king!" a voice called out and soon others picked up the chant until the coliseum thundered with the mantra.  
  
The destruction of the imperial palace left a large gaping hole in the middle of the city but Xena and the Sovereign quickly had that fixed. Before stunned disbelieving eyes of the Roman citizens they summoned up a massive black marble mountain and from that, with the help of the Titans, they carved the new imperial royal palace, embellishing it with gold statues of themselves that graced every corner of the palace and breathtaking royal gardens. It was as if the gleaming white marble palace of the past emperors had never existed.  
  
With a simple wave of their hand the destruction that had rained down on Rome that had destroyed homes and shops was reversed and everything was on a grander scale.  
  
Soon even the old gods were forgotten but their temples remained or were converted to meeting halls.  
  
By the end of their first year as emperor and empress of Rome they had won over the citizens and were worshiped as the living gods they were.  
  
Alti couldn't be happier.  
  
In the year since the destruction of Old Rome and the emergence of New Rome Callisto and Brutus has traveled far and wide. It felt as if they had been part of a magnificent dream that they had suddenly woken from, the life they led in Old Rome being forgotten over the weeks and months of traveling. They were all that existed of Julius' old council. The lone survivors of an Eden that had came and gone.  
  
Callisto's journey had reasoning behind it, one that Brutus only understood part of but accepted and traveled with her as she sought out knowledge in the various forms of combats. She trained herself in the martial arts of Chin. She punished her body under grueling regiments in the snowy mountains of Tibet, seeking an inner peace for her shattered soul from the monks in their cold and lonely monasteries built on snow-covered mountains. She learned assassination skills from the self-proclaimed pros in the field, often taking their titles after defeating them at their own game.  
  
Finally it was to Gaul she retreated with Brutus and there she gave birth to a daughter and had Brutus promise to take their child to Britannia. The name of that child – Hope.  
  
"You are not coming with us?" Brutus asked on the day of their departure.  
  
"There's some business I wish to take care of before I join the two of you."  
  
"Leave it alone Callisto. You can't stop Xena or her king. They are too powerful. It would be madness to go."  
  
"Well, good thing I'm already mad and it's not Xena I'm going after. It's her seer, Alti. Without her I think they won't be as powerful."  
  
"Reconsider. Bury what happened to you in the past and move on. Don't nurse this grudge any longer."  
  
"You know, my family wasn't even buried. They are probably bleached bones somewhere." Callisto said as she gazed down at her daughter. She looked up at Brutus and touched his face. "Thank you for giving me her," she said. "If anything happens to me let her know that she was loved by her mother with all of her mother's heart."  
  
"Maybe her mother should be the one to tell her that. Please, for the last time, reconsider this Callisto. Just leave now with Hope and me. Alti has just as much power as Xena and her king, she could even be stronger."  
  
"There is one thing stronger in all the armies of the world and that is the idea whose time has come." Callisto said as she handed Hope over to Brutus. "My mind is made up."  
  
"I fear for you."  
  
"If it is not fearful, then it's not worthwhile, Brutus." She said as the ship captain announced the last call for boarding. "See you."  
  
"Soon I hope." Brutus said as he tucked Hope into a little carrying bundle strapped to his chest. "If not in life then in death."  
  
"I think you've been hanging around me too long. You're starting to sound like me," she said as she watched him smile then turn and start up the gangplank. With a final wave between the two of them she watched as the ship cast off and continued watching till it was nothing more then a speck on the horizon.  
  
She headed to Rome soon after.  
  
Rome  
  
"Another prophecy?" The Sovereign said as he looked over the vials scattered on the table of Alti's chamber.  
  
"Not exactly but a way to seek revenge on the one you most want to see suffer," Alti said as she walked over to him. "Call it a foot through the door."  
  
"Explain yourself."  
  
"Hercules, he exists in this other world," Alti said waving her hand before her, conjuring up a looking glass portal to the world in which Hercules lived. "That world has been shut off to us, any attempts to access it has been met by failure and I suspect that the remaining gods of Olympus have something to do with that." She waved her hand again and the image of Xena, a different Xena then the one he was married to, appeared. "She's about to be crucified soon. Her soul will experience the wonders of Heaven and the tortures of Hell before she comes back to life."  
  
"I like the one I have." The Sovereign said.  
  
"Ah yes, but she is the key to us accessing that world."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"History repeating itself."  
  
"Explain yourself fully Alti. You know I don't like your cryptic messages."  
  
"Your history my sire. Only you will play the part your father played and you will get this Xena with child and this child will be our key to getting into that world and conquering it like we have done this one."  
  
"Not that I'm not interested, for I am, but how can it be possible for me to join with her if these worlds are now locked from us even accessing them?"  
  
"A spiritual union." Alti smiled. "Spirits are the only entity able to move between these worlds, these universes without restrictions that those of the flesh have. But they can copulate with other spirits and at times mortals." Alti said. "When this Xena comes back to the realm of the living growing inside of her will be your child and through that child we will have our key to conquering that world and of course Hercules."  
  
"How soon can we accomplish this?"  
  
"Come back to me in two days." Alti said. "I will have the spell I need by then."  
  
  
  
Callisto could not believe the changes that had taken place in the two years she had been away. The city itself was larger, grander, triple the size it had been. Everywhere she looked she saw wealth and prosperity, something that had only been found in the upper class of Rome but were now a trait shared by everyone.  
  
She only gave the statues of Xena and The Sovereign – which seemed to appear ever so often throughout the city – a passing glance, nearly laughing at what one brass plate said under one of the emperor's statues: "The God of Love".  
  
Callisto found a room in an inn and stayed there until night moved in and storm clouds obscured the moon. Dressed in black lather pants and a silk top, she threw over her outfit a cloak that concealed her numerous weapons she had strapped around her and set out for the palace.  
  
It was easier then she thought to scale the high palace walls and make her way past the guards. She figured the only problem she would have was to locate Alti's room. She could detect the woman's presence in the very air around her – a strong yet cold and malevolent presence.  
  
Once she was inside the palace Callisto marveled at the impressive artwork that graced the large halls. Tapestries depicting the defeat of Egypt hung on one wall to her right along with others that depicted the other conquered empires that had fallen before Xena and the Sovereign's might.  
  
"Never thought you would come this far," she said looking at a marble bust of the Sovereign. She flicked the nose of it, chipping off a small fragment and continued on her way. As she turned a corner she felt an overwhelming sense of ill ease coming from behind an ornate door. "Alti." She said flexing her wrist so that a small blade slid out from the gauntlet she wore. She paused for a moment then pushed on the door and entered the chamber.  
  
Tables were scattered throughout the room, containing books, scrolls, skulls and vials of different colored liquids. On the walls hung maps of different regions as well as one of the Zodiac. As she approached one table a scroll caught her eye. She picked it up. "The Union of Souls," she read aloud. What she read after that filled her with a deep dread.  
  
"I wondered when you would show up."  
  
Callisto spun around, dropping the scroll and threw out her hand, releasing several dagger like projectiles that shot from her left gauntlet. Alti faded out of sight, her laughter echoing through the chamber. Callisto grabbed her sword and turned in a wide circle. "Show yourself to me! Stop hiding behind your magick!"  
  
"Why did you come back?" Alti asked, still invisible. "One would think you had enough of Rome."  
  
"To put an end to you and avenge my family." Callisto said as her eyes darted over the room.  
  
"That boring plot line?" Alti laughed.  
  
"What have you done this time Alti?" Callisto demanded. "The union of souls? What are you doing for your emperor and empress this time?"  
  
"Insuring that they become not only the conqueror of nations but the conqueror of universes."  
  
"It won't happen. I will make sure that it doesn't by killing you," Callisto said catching a glimmer out of the corner of her right eye. "Now!" she said spinning around and bringing her sword down but Alti blocked it with her own sword.  
  
"This is a fight that will only have one winner." Alti said.  
  
"I'm sure you will be mourned." Callisto replied.  
  
The two women charged each other, their swords meeting and giving forth a loud metallic clang as Callisto drew her fist back and struck Alti on the side of the face, snapping the new High Priestess of Rome head to the side.  
  
Alti staggered back, reached up and felt the cut on her cheek that was already healing. "Good. You're not holding back." Alti said coming at her again.  
  
The sound of fists making contact with flesh, of swords clanging together filled the chamber as the two women fought. Alti knocked Callisto's sword from her hand, sending if flying across the room. Callisto back flipped away, landing in a crouch and produced a small crossbow that she fired, striking Alti in the arm. The woman reached up and ripped it free and came at her again. Callisto performed a handstand and locked her legs around Alti's head and swung the high priestess over her, sending her crashing into the wall. Callisto got to her feet and pulled a dagger and came at Alti. "Die!" she said bringing it down but a force blast sent her flying through the air and slamming into one of the tables.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Xena demanded as she looked about the chamber. Behind her the Sovereign entered. "Who is that?" she said looking at Callisto, now sprawled on the table.  
  
"That was Julius' former high priestess." Alti said getting to her feet. "Or was," she added as a fire orb formed in her hand. As she threw it Callisto vanished from sight. "What?"  
  
"Where did she go?" Xena asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I wasn't even aware she was capable of doing that."  
  
Callisto woke up in a pasture outside of Rome. "What happened?" she demanded to no one in particular as she got to her feet. "How did I end up here?"  
  
"You must be the one that our god sent to us."  
  
Callisto turned around at the sound of the voice and saw several robed people standing a few feet away, carrying torches. "Who are you? What are you talking about?"  
  
"We are those that have banded together to overthrow the Emperor and Empress of Rome."  
  
"Why? Not that I'm not saying it's not a good idea but why? From all that I saw Rome appears to have flourished under their rule."  
  
"They have begun to persecute those that do not wish to worship them. We believe in one god not these two and they leave little other choice for us to make. Worship them, pay tribute to them or face death in the Coliseum."  
  
"I see. Does your little band have a name?" Callisto asked.  
  
"No but we have read prophecies that in time a leader shall emerge and lead a way of peace and love, a way past the violence of past beliefs."  
  
"Again with prophecies." Callisto said rolling her eyes. "I still like to know how I got here."  
  
"We said our prayers and asked for one that will lead a rebellion against those that oppress us. Will you, will you help us?"  
  
"Seeing as how I was nearly toast before I was delivered here then yes but after this rebellion I'm leaving and heading to Britannia. I'm only after one person in that palace."  
  
  
  
3 weeks later  
  
The night was quiet and still. Alti read in the bones and in the stars that something was about to happen, something that didn't bode well for her sovereigns and she had to prevent it. For the past two days she had heard rumors of an uprising and now she waited for her spy to return with any news regarding this rebellion against the emperor and empress of Rome.  
  
As she stood in the courtyard she caught movement from behind one of the water fountains. "It's safe. Reveal yourself and deliver unto me any news you have." Alti said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Your death at my hands." Callisto said emerging from the shadows. Alti's eyes widened then narrowed.  
  
"It seems it is your death you seek. Did you forget what happened the last time we met?"  
  
"One learns from past mistakes," Callisto said as she circled Alti. "How are your sovereigns on this evening?"  
  
"What importance is that to you?" Alti asked.  
  
"Because right now they are being bound in chains that will bind their powers and leave them weak and venerable, weak enough that even the simplest weapon will kill them."  
  
"Are you so sure of that?" Alti asked, smiling. "I have not turned a death ear to the rumors of the rebellion especially since I am the one that started them."  
  
"What?" Callisto shook her head.  
  
"I needed to keep you busy, teaching those vagabonds until the time arrived when you would be most useful to us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Hello again Callisto." The Sovereign said as he and Xena appeared from the shadows. "Seems like we meet up again."  
  
"But the prophecy…the leader?" Callisto, ignoring the Sovereign's comment, felt her head throb. She had been tricked.  
  
"Oh, that is a true prophecy," Alti said nodding. "But no one would dare rise up against their beloved rulers. Life is too easy for these fools to bite the hand that feeds them."  
  
"Give it up Callisto." The Sovereign said. "You lost this fight."  
  
"No!" Callisto screamed as she came at him, her sword posed to strike him but she struck an invisible force that threw her to the ground.  
  
"She has a strong spirit," Xena said. "A fire that is hotter than any fire burning inside of us my king." She said looking at the Sovereign. "I want that."  
  
"Go to hell!" Callisto spat at her as she tried to rise up off the ground but she found that she was pinned there by the same invisible force.  
  
"I think that maybe your coming child, your daughter, could use that spirit," Alti said as she stood next to Xena and the Sovereign. "Take it for your daughter." Alti whispered.  
  
"That sounds like a very good idea," Xena smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Callisto demanded as Alti began to chant. She felt her skin start to burn as if it was on fire.  
  
"Taking that inner fire from you." Xena replied. "Taking your soul."  
  
"No!" Callisto cried then began to scream as she felt pain travel through out her body. "No! I curse you!" she said gasping as she felt her heart slam harder and harder in her chest. "I curse you that one of your children shall turn against you, that they will rise up and overthrow you!"  
  
"Shut-up!" Xena said as the hell fire Alti had summoned forth, consumed Callisto's body and silenced her.  
  
The last thoughts that passed through Callisto's mind were of her daughter Hope, Brutus and of her family. She shut her eyes and gave into death.  
  
Alti captured Callisto's soul before it could depart and sent it into that of Xena's unborn daughter who would be given the name Livia by her father and with Solon by Livia's side the two of them would prove a very difficult and powerful force to stop as they conquered empires in the honor of their parents.  
  
In the years to come the Sovereign and Xena would have twins – Augustus, or August, as his twin Merrique would come to call him and many more adventures before then but that, that is another tale.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Mount Olympus  
  
"Thanks to that witch he has secured a way to enter that other universe," Apollo said as he and the Queen of Olympus watched Callisto's death play out before them. "What do we do?"  
  
"The Fates. They are on the one constant between the universes. I will tell them to pass onto the gods of that other universe that the birth of Xena's child will mean the end of them, a prophecy that must be heeded," she said waving her hand over the pool. "It is all we can do unless a higher force can intercede."  
  
The End 


End file.
